


We Can Dance Until We Die

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent Issues, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Subspace, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During post-heist celebrations, Gavin gets roofied. The others intervene before anything can happen, but now Gavin is high and horny and just wants his lovers to <em>take care</em> of him, dammit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Heart Stops When You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for days.
> 
> Sex happens next chapter (the Raywood, Mavin and Geoff/Gavin/Ryan scenes), but this part contains a small Michael/Ray/Ryan scene :)
> 
> The implied torture tag is for the crew getting revenge on the perp.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not give permission for this work to be reposted or submitted to a live stream, show or similar, fic rec lists or blogs excepted.

Ray watches, sipping his diet coke, while his crew gets bevved. They're in a bar not too far from their main hideout, the place they're all going to crash in later tonight. It's not one of their usual bars, not wanting to draw attention to the location if possible, but tonight is an exception. He looks on fondly as Jack sits down on Geoff's lap, as Michael chases Gavin around the pool table. Leans into Ryan's side, the other man the only other one mostly sober, less due to preference than the simple fact that he won't take his mask off in public.

Ray lets his gaze glide over the crowd, smiling at Lindsay who is beating Matt and Jeremy at darts, Kerry sitting at the bar close to them and cheering her on. He nods to Burnie, who's playing cards with Barbara and Gus at a table in the corner. Warmth spreads through his body, and he squeezes Ryan's knee. The other man glances at him, and Ray can see his eyes crinkle into a smile behind his mask.

Michael plops down next to him with an exaggerated huff, and Ray nudges him with his elbow. Their demolitions expert grins, pressing a kiss to Ray's cheek. His face is flush from the running and his eyes are gleaming with joy. It's infectious, Ray can't help but beam back. Their heist went off without a hitch for once, despite Lindsay's harebrained scheme. He still can't believe Geoff signed off on that plan.

He searches the room for Gavin, noticing him over by the bar. The blond waves cheerfully as he meets Ray's eyes, grinning widely. He throws him a questioning look, gesturing at the bar, and Ray shakes his head, mouthing 'no, thanks'. Gavin shrugs good-naturedly, falling back into conversation with the man sitting next to him. The blond likes making new friends, but unless he's bevved up he tends to be too shy, except if it is necessary for the job. It always strikes Ray as odd, considering how charming the Brit can be.

Geoff and Jack are making out the next table over, high on alcohol and their success. Ray watches them intently, smiling indulgently, his loins stirring at the sight. Ryan's arm around him tightens, and when he glances up, he realizes the older man has followed his gaze. Ray laughs, leaning in to press his lips against Ryan's throat, the only bit of skin easily accessible. One hand trails down under Ryan's leather jacket, stroking up his side over his t-shirt.

A hand slides down his lower back and into the pocket of his skinny jeans, and Ray turns towards Michael as the other lazily massages his buttocks. Michael tilts forward, eyes full of passionate intent, and Ray mirrors him, their mouths slotting together at the perfect angle with the ease of long practice. Ryan cards a hand through Ray's hair, the other arm pressed against his side where he's reaching for Michael. Ray nibbles on Michael's lower lip, and the other retaliates by pushing his tongue into Ray's mouth.

They break apart with a gasp, Michael moving his lips along Ray's jawline, suckling at the juncture between jawbone and neck, using his teeth and tongue. Ray pants, sandwiched between two of his boyfriends. He trails the fingers of one hand up from Ryan's knee along his inner thigh, hearing the other's breath hitch. The hand on his neck tightens for a moment, at the same time as Michael's mouth reaches Ryan's fingers, sucking around the tip of one. The sensation is odd but strangely pleasing, and Ray hums his approval.

As he turns his face to focus a bit more on Ryan, he catches movement from the corner of his eyes. His head snaps back around, and he stiffens, staring at the bartender setting down two glasses before Gavin and the man he's talking to. Michael and Ryan stop their ministrations, looking questioningly at Ray, having noticed the sudden tension thrumming through him.

“Ryan,” the sniper says tightly, eyes not straying from Gavin as the younger man laughs at something the stranger is saying. They lift their glasses and toast each other, and Ray starts panicking. “Ryan, he put something into Gavin's drink.”

Both men tense, Ryan going visibly cold and distanced, as his eyes flicker along the bar until they land on their other boyfriend. Michael grinds his jaw, drawing back his hands and clenching them to fists. They all stand up abruptly, halfway across the room when Gavin downs half his glass in one go, the bastard next to him grinning smugly. Ray veers off towards Geoff and Jack to inform them of the situation, while Michael and Ryan murderously stalk across the floor towards the bar.

“Geoff, Jack,” Ray murmurs, and the two pull apart long enough to smile at the Puerto Rican. Their smiles fade quickly at Ray's dark expression though, Geoff's brow furrowing while Jack raises an inquiring eyebrow. “Someone just drugged Gavin.”

They stiffen, Geoff's face visibly shutting off, Jack opening and closing her mouth in disbelief. Ray waves over to where Gavin is sitting, Ryan and Michael just a couple steps away from them by this point. Jack slips off Geoff's lap, and the older man stands up brusquely, smoothing down his rumbled shirt. They step back to make room for him, following silently after their boss as he too makes his way over to the brewing fight.

Ray can't hear anything over the din of the bar, but he's good at reading lips, and he's pretty sure the stranger is just propositioning Gavin to take their 'conversation' somewhere else. The Brit blinks slowly and sways alarmingly on the bar stool. The stranger grabs his arm and steadies him, smiling wickedly as he leans in to whisper something in the blond's ear. Gavin instinctively tips backwards, a frown forming on his face. He's shaking his head slowly, but the bastard just leans in closer and murmurs something insistently, dragging Gavin off the bar stool.

Gavin stumbles forward, off balance, and nearly falls directly into his would-be rapist's arms, if Michael hadn't reached him in that exact moment. He slings an arm around the Brit's waist, pulling him back against his chest with a low growl, glaring fiercely at the other man. At the same time, Ryan's hand darts forth and grabs the man's wrist. He squeezes as the man protests, wrenching the hand off the Brit's arm.

“Now see here,” the man objects loudly, as the rest of the bar starts to quiet, noticing the spectacle. Lindsay catches his eye, and Ray's not sure what she sees in his face, but she's frowning now, prodding Jeremy and Matt and nodding over to them. “I saw him first. Go find your own twink for the night.”

Ryan glares icily, and the man shrinks back from the intimidating black skull mask.

“Michael, my boi,” Gavin crows, flailing as he tries to turn around in the other's embrace. Michael just tightens his arms around his waist, keeping him in place. The words come out slurred, and Michael's face darkens. Gavin hasn't drunk enough to be that side of tipsy yet. He babbles on regardless. “Michael, this is- this is-”

Gavin frowns, confused, before shrugging. He turns to Geoff instead, grinning widely in welcome as their boss joins them. Ray stays a few feet away, keeping an eye on the rest of the bar. The barkeeper is tense, the B-Team is making their way over to them decisively, and Burnie's little group are just now leaving their table. On the other side of the bar, two burly men stand up with scowls on their faces.

“Doesn't matter,” Michael grinds out, still glaring daggers at the man, “he doesn't have much longer to live.” Ryan punctuates the statement by squeezing the man's wrist, causing him to cry out in pain.

“Whoa, man, what's your problem?” the man sputters, eyes flickering anxiously towards the two burly man, then to the barkeeper.

“Our problem,” Geoff hisses, crossing his arms and crowding in close, “is that you just tried to kidnap one of mine. And I take that kind of thing very, _very_ personally.”

“Geez, man, chill! I didn't know he was taken, he didn't say!” The man holds up his free hand in surrender, wincing as he tries to pull the other from Ryan's grip.

“Which is why you drugged him,” Ryan drawls, voice low and dangerous. The man shudders, trying to inch away from the Vagabond.

“D-drug? What drug? There were no drugs, I mean, I swear-” He's sweating nervously, Ray notes. The B-Team intercepts the two burly men on their way over to them, building a wall of muscle between them. The man glances over and shrinks in on himself.

“Well, if there are no drugs,” Geoff muses with an air of nonchalance, eyes hard, “you won't mind finishing his drink, will you? Ryan.”

The man flinches back, shaking his head wildly, eyes wide in panic. Ryan steps up behind him, wrenching both his arms behind his back and holding them there with just on hand, the other grabbing a handful of hair and forcing his head back. A scuffle breaks out on their right, nearly drowning out the offender's shouted objections. Ray peers over to see Lindsay sucker punch one of the burly men, causing him to crumble to the ground with a muffled cry.

Geoff grabs Gavin's half-full glass, and the man starts struggling in earnest, teeth clanging shut. Geoff raises the glass to his lips, the other gently patting his cheek. The barkeep finally unfreezes, hurrying over to them. Ray draws his custom-made pink pistol and levels it at the bartender. He flinches, raising his hands in surrender.

“Open up,” Geoff says with false cheer, but the man just glares balefully back at him. Geoff quirks an eyebrow, pulling a butterfly knife from his tuxedo's pocket. He flips it over his knuckles in an attempt of intimidation. “No? Well, you leave me no choice then.”

He presses the tip of the knife against the man's Adam's apple. He stops struggling immediately in fear of injuring himself.

“Last chance,” Geoff says in a sing-song voice, eyes glittering darkly. Ryan's grip on his hair tightens. The man trembles, but he doesn't open his mouth. Geoff shrugs, giving Jack a pointed look. She steps up beside him and clamps the man's nostrils shut between manicured fingers. The seconds tick away as everyone seems to hold their breath. The would-be rapist starts turning purple, then parts his lips a little to suck in a breath while keeping his teeth clenched shut.

Ryan tugs harshly on his hair, and Geoff takes the opportunity to dig the sharp edge of the knife into the man's throat as his Adam's apple bobs. The guy starts bleeding onto the gleaming metal, and he shudders. Shortly after he gasps, swallowing a huge breath of air. Mercilessly, Geoff upends the entire glass into his mouth, Ryan keeping his head back so he has to either swallow or suffocate.

He chokes, drops of liquid dribbling down his chin. Then he swallows, and time seems to restart.

“There's a good lad,” Geoff praises mockingly, patting the man on the cheek before stepping back. He turns to Burnie, who's been watching everything from a distance. “Can you take care of this mess?”

“Sure,” Burnie agrees, keen eyes flicking between the stranger and Gavin, who's only standing up still thanks to Michael supporting most of his weight.

“Thanks. I owe you,” Geoff says distractedly, putting a hand on Gavin's shoulder. “Alright there, buddy?”

The Brit nods cautiously, lips twitching upward. Geoff frowns, his grip tightening.

“Jesus, what did he drug you with?”

Ryan bends the man over the bar, but he's shaking his head, tears streaming down his eyes and babbling incoherently. Ray steps forward, gun still trained on the bartender. The others look up at him questioningly.

“He's the one who slipped it in,” Ray explains, nodding at the barkeep. The man jerks back, shaking his head forcefully. “Don't play dumb, man. I saw you.”

“Jack,” Geoff orders, and Jack nods as she vaults over the counter. Ray sidesteps to keep the bartender in his sight without his girlfriend in the line of fire. The man backs up against the shelves, the bottles rattling. He opens his mouth to say something, however, his jaw snaps shut again as Ray clicks the safety off. The sound echoes loudly in the otherwise quiet bar.

Jack pats the man down efficiently, finding nothing of interest on his person. She then turns to the counter, checking the countertop, the shelves, the trash and finding an empty pack with blue powder still clinging to the insides. She sniffs it, nose wrinkling with distaste. Ray returns his gaze to the barman just in time to catch him sneaking a hand around a bottle of vodka. Ray doesn't hesitate, he shoots.

Everyone jumps at the sudden sound, the gunshot ringing in their ears, followed closely by the shattering of the glass bottle. Jack whirls around, her own gun drawn, pointing it at the bartender. He stares wide-eyed, raising his hand again and letting the broken neck of the bottle fall with a clatter.

“Try that again,” Ray snarls, pistol unwaveringly pointed directly between the bartender's eyes. “I fucking _dare_ you.”

Kerry comes forth, wordlessly handing over some zip ties to Jack. Ray stands watch while the ginger ties up the renegade barman, only taking the situation in once he is secured, but still not lowering his gun. He sees Ryan tying up the perpetrator with even more zip ties, while his companions lie unconscious on the floor, trussed up tightly. Lindsay has one foot on the back of one, while Jeremy is leaning on a broken cue stick, the other end digging into the second guy's sternum.

“This is that new drug, Fantgasma, I think,” Jack informs them, as she climbs back over to their side. The name doesn't ring any bells for Ray, but a glance at Geoff confirms that it's something bad. The man looks grim, and Burnie's face is darkening as well. He steps forward, putting a hand on Geoff's shoulder and squeezing.

“Go take your boy home,” Burnie says lowly, “We'll take care of everything here.”

They stare into each other's eyes for a moment, before Geoff nods. He turns and spits the stranger in the face, then beckons their group to follow him.

“Alright, let's go. Lindsay, I need you to track down who these fuckers are, we're going to ruin them thoroughly. Jeremy, you're in charge here, help Burnie and co with the clean-up,” Geoff orders, leading the way to the door. Michael heaves Gavin up and carries him bridal style, despite the Brit's muted protests. Jack hands over the pack to Barbara with a nod, then trails after them quickly.

Ray and Ryan exchange a look. Ray puts the safety back on his gun, and Ryan sheaths the knife he'd been playing with, getting the perp's nerves up until he'd soiled himself. Ray raises an eyebrow, not having caught that before. They leave the bar side by side and pile in after the others into their single car, Gavin lying sprawled over their laps in the backseat. Ryan concedes shotgun to Ray, and after a moment of hesitation, wanting to be close to Gav after everything that happened, but also knowing that Ryan needs the close contact more, Ray slips into the front seat.

They drive home in tense silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in next time as the author tries to tackle consent issues inherent to this set up and smut still happens.


	2. So Take A Chance And Don't Ever Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skip to "Ray nods against his chest" to avoid the consent debate and get straight to the smutty parts.
> 
> The six discuss consent, the drug and then sex happens.

“You good, Gavvy?” Jack inquires, lying down next to the blond in their big bed. Worrying her lower lip, she cards her fingers through his gelled locks. “Need anything? Water, perhaps?”

Gavin shakes his head, turning his face into her shoulder and breathing in deeply. He hasn't said a word since they left the bar.

“You should probably stay hydrated,” Ryan offers up, distractedly tapping away on a tablet. “There's not much known about this drug yet, officially. But staying hydrated is step number one for everything, really.”

Wordlessly, Ray leaves the room. They can hear the tap in the kitchen running, then shutting off. Jack watches the door, her brow creased into a worried frown. He returns moments later with a glass of water. Michael paces up and down the long wall of the room, snarling in frustration.

“And what do we know about it, unofficially?” Geoff asks, eyeing Ryan shrewdly. They all like to keep up on new developments of the trade, but the Vagabond has a sixth sense for them. Or maybe he's just overly curious. He pipes up with weird science facts often enough.

“Lowered inhibitions, heightened sensitivity, arousal, gradual loss of fine motor control – it has a muscle relaxant component,” Ryan rattles off, waving the tablet about. “Oxytocin levels plummet. In high enough doses it can induce unconsciousness and temporary memory loss. Basically a date-rape drug.”

“Fuck, Ryan, speak English,” Michael growls agitatedly. The Vagabond rolls his eyes, but obliges readily enough.

“He's gonna want to be touched, probably fucked and won't be able to move after a bit,” Ryan sums up, throwing the tablet into a chair. “It gets bad if there's no skin contact.”

“Not. Gonna. Happen,” Michael bites out between clenched teeth, whirling around and poking Ryan's chest with each word for emphasis. The older man holds his hands up in surrender.

“Oy,” Gavin mutters, sounding annoyed. He's leaning heavily on Jack, cheeks flushed. His pupils are dilating, a thin ring of green surrounding the deep black. “It's my decision, innit? If I wanna have sex.”

“Consent goes two ways, Gavin,” Jack points out patiently. “And you're drugged, that's really not the best basis for informed consent.”

“We've talked 'bout this 'fore,” Gavin argues, his words starting to slur a little. He waves a hand for emphasis, frowns at it and lets it flop back down on the blanket.

“About when one of us is _drunk_ ,” Ray snaps, crossing his arms. “Which, for the record, I'm still uncomfortable with and will not participate in.”

“Noted,” Geoff huffs, reaching out and squeezing Ray's shoulder reassuringly. The other man leans into the touch, but is still tense. “And Ray's right, Gavvers, it's not exactly the same.”

“Not that different either,” Gavin insists, licking his lips. “Look, this drug's so scary because the sex part is forced onto the victim, right?”

“That's the definition of rape, yes,” Ryan agrees, arching a brow.

“See? Not a problem.” The blond nods decisively. He waves a hand in an arch, indicating the room and all of them. “You're my lovers. I'm safe here.”

“We're not taking advantage of you, idiot!” Michael spits, throwing his arms up.

“Exactly!” Gavin agrees vehemently, swaying a little in place. “That's what I'm _saying_.”

The blond fidgets in place, rubbing lightly against Jack's side. He shivers, wrapping his arms around himself, shoulders hunched.

“All I can think of right now is those bastard's hands all over me, and I want it to fucking stop. I want my _boyfriends,_ ” Gavin pleads, looking at them with wide eyes. His pupils are blown wide, and he's shaking slightly.

Geoff sucks in a sharp breath. “Fuck,” he mutters, running a hand through his hair. With a sigh he drops down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around the blond. “Fuck, Gavin. I don't-”

He breaks off, shaking his head wordlessly. Gavin turns his face to bury it in the older man's neck. The others exchange concerned looks.

“Alright, Jesus.” Geoff tips Gavin's chin up, locking eyes with him. The blond stares back expectantly. “Okay, I get it. Probably still can't help you much, don't think I can get it up after how much I've been drinking but...” He pauses, taking a look around the room, sending them questioning looks.

“Fuck, no,” Michael snaps, shaking his head furiously.

“You can't be serious,” Ray exclaims, shoulders tense and eyes narrowed. Jack just quietly shakes her head, grimacing. Gavin looks from one to the other with wide, pleading eyes.

“ _Please_ ,” he begs, catching first Michael's gaze, then Ryan's. “I can already feel the drug take effect. My skin's tingling, and I don't think I can take it if- when it gets worse. Michael, my boi. Ryan, luv. _Please_.”

Michael is shaking his head wildly, arms crossing defensively over his chest. Ryan feels a twinge of sympathy, watching Gavin grow desperate. He knows the reported effects of the drug best, remembers the rumours about victims not finding relief for hours. Deposed of one of the more sadistic rapists he heard of himself, after being told of the man's cruelties. Ryan glances over at Michael, takes in the other man's clenched fists and jaw. He'll do it if he has to, even though he's still conflicted. Ryan feels his resolve strengthen.

“Alright, okay. I'll do it,” Ryan says, taking a deep breath. He steps up to the bed, giving Gavin a quick kiss. The blond averts his eyes, a guilty expression flashing over his face. “Hey, Gav, look at me. It's fine.”

“You don't have to,” the blond says in a small voice, hunching further in on himself. “I just- it's not an obligation or anything. We could just cuddle if-”

“Hey,” Ryan replies, cupping Gavin's cheek. “Hey, that's not it and you know it. I love you, and I love having sex with you. We just wanted to be sure that _you're_ sure about this.”

“I am,” he assures the older man, nodding eagerly. Laughing, Geoff tugs him further up the bed, settling Gavin between his own legs. Jack reaches out and squeezes the blond's hand, smiling when he looks over at her.

Ryan stands back up, turning to the bathroom. Michael is looking on thoughtfully, the anger slowly fading. Ray, on the other hand, is glowering mulishly at all of them. He opens his mouth, but Ryan shakes his head firmly, grabbing the Latino's wrist and dragging him with to the bath. Ray shuts up with an audible click of teeth, glaring daggers at Ryan's back.

“You're really going to take advantage of him like that?” Ray asks sharply, wrenching his hand from Ryan's grip as soon as the door closes behind them. “You just gonna fuck him? Like that?”

“Yes. And if it was you lying there, I wouldn't,” Ryan tells him firmly, grabbing his shoulders. “Because I know how you feel about things like that. But Gavin is different.”

“How so?” Ray snaps back, glaring up at the taller man. “How is it different just because it's Gavin? That's fucking bullshit, okay, that's so bull-”

“It's _Gavin_ ,” Ryan interrupts, stroking Ray's cheek. “He has an entirely separate set of issues, Ray. You know that.”

“So what, he's going to feel rejected because we _don't_ take advantage of his current state? That's-” Ray pauses, brow furrowing. Ryan gives him a knowing look. “Actually, yeah, that totally sounds like Gavin. Fuck.”

Ryan hums in agreement, cupping Ray's face and pulling him close. He rests their foreheads together, bumping their noses. Ray looks up at his boyfriend with troubled eyes, and Ryan's face softens. He brushes his lips over the Latino's mouth, and Ray holds onto his shoulders. He kisses back desperately, pressing their bodies close. Ryan breaks off after a while, fingers smoothing over the other's brow.

“It'll be fine, Ray,” he murmurs, burying his nose in dark curls. “I'll be careful, and you will all be there to keep an eye on things. The moment this goes south, you'll be there to catch us. Okay?”

Ray nods against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist tightly. Ryan holds him close, hands wandering over his back reassuringly. The Latino slowly relaxes into the embrace.

“Okay,” Ray mumbles finally, pulling back. He takes a deep breath and gathers himself. When he looks back up, Ryan freezes at the mischievous glint in brown eyes. “I should probably help you get ready then, huh?”

Slyly, Ray's hand trails under his shirt and up his chest, thumbing over his nipple. Ryan sucks in a breath, lips parting in surprise. Pressing close, Ray mouths at his jaw, licking down his throat as he swallows, and sucking at the skin just above his collarbone.

“You don't have to,” Ryan gasps, fingers clenching in the fabric of his t-shirt. Ray hums thoughtfully, hands trailing down the other's sides. He tugs on the shirt, and Ryan obligingly lifts his arms.

“Good thing I want to,” he murmurs, before licking a circle around Ryan's nipple. The older man gasps, back arching into the touch. Slender fingers make quick work of the belt and zipper, as Ray drops to his knees and pushes Ryan's jeans and boxers down. The older man steps out of his discarded clothing, watching the Latino intently.

Smirking, Ray liberates a condom packet from the jeans on the floor, waggling his eyebrows. Ryan grins back, face flushing lightly at being caught out. Ray sets it aside for the moment, leaning in to nuzzle Ryan's stomach instead. Pressing light kisses along the happy trail, the Latino slowly noses his way down a thigh. He stops to suck on the sensitive skin on the inside, leaving a nicely sized hickey behind.

His fingers dance over Ryan's rising erection, thumb teasing over the slit. He leans in and breathes hot air on the flushed flesh, licking at the underside along the thick vein. Ryan's fingers thread through Ray's locks, tangling in the dark hair as he gasps. Encouraged, Ray fists Ryan's cock, pumping him lightly as he leans in to suckle at the head. Slowly he nudges forwards, taking in as much as he can manage, before backing up. He tongues the slit, his hand going harder and faster.

“Ray,” Ryan says breathlessly, hips stuttering. It's a warning as much as a prayer, and Ray looks up from underneath his lashes to smirk at Ryan playfully. The goal is getting him hard, not getting him off, and Ray loves making things _hard_ for Ryan.

He presses one last kiss to the head, fingers coming to rest loosely around the base. With his other hand he scrabbles for the condom, ripping the packet open with his teeth. Another mischievous look, and Ryan sucks in a sudden breath, as Ray pulls the condom over the head. Then with another smirk, he leans in and pushes the ring down with his lips, sucking Ryan's cock into his mouth.

It takes a while, Ryan's finger gripping his hair tightly, and Ray has to use his fingers for the last few inches when the cock hits the back of his mouth. Breathing lightly through his nose, he hollows his cheeks, sucking. Ryan groans, hips thrusting forward, but Ray moves with him easily and avoids choking.

With a wet 'plop', Ray lets Ryan's cock fall from his mouth, sitting back on his haunches as he catches his breath.

“Go on, then,” he says, a certain rasp to his voice. “Take care of our boy.”

Ryan lingers, carding his fingers through Ray's hair lovingly, before nodding.

“I will,” he promises.

 

* * *

 

“Michael?” Gavin asks softly, eyes downcast as he leans into Geoff. Jack squeezes his hands once more and then lets go, slipping out of bed. She rummages through some drawers, before throwing a bottle of lube at Geoff's head. The man catches it lazily, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

“What is it, Gavvy?” Michael inquires, settling down on the bed at the blond's feet.

“Don't be mad at me, boi,” Gavin murmurs quietly. Geoff's arms tighten around his waist. Michael gives him a long look, then scrubs a hand over his face.

“I'm not,” he assures the other solemnly, grasping his ankle and squeezing slightly. “I'm mad at that guy who did this to you. And mad that I didn't notice earlier.” Now it's Michael's turn to avoid the others' eyes. “Wish I'd busted his kneecaps,” he growls under his breath.

Gavin giggles, and Jack is rolling her eyes, settling down behind Michael and hugging him to her chest.

“Help me get ready, then?” Gavin suggests, waggling his eyebrows. Geoff huffs in protest.

“Hey, I could do that, too!”

Gavin shakes his head, looking up at him playfully from underneath long lashes. “Noooo, you're my pillow.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Geoff shifts them both so they can lie more comfortably on the bed, Gavin on top of him. Laughing, Michael crawls up the bed and kisses the blond lightly.

“Of course, idiot,” he admonishes gently, nibbling on Gavin's lower lip. “Let's get you out of those clothes, then.”

The blond wriggles excessively as they divest him of his clothing, but his limbs are starting to go limp. Jack frowns worriedly, fingers trailing down his back carefully. They position him so he's kneeling above Geoff on all fours, with Michael sitting behind him. The lube feels colder than usual, more prominent, and he breathes out sharply, shivering at the contact of the first finger.

He closes his eyes and just feels, for a moment. The lube warms up quickly, the slick finger exploring his hole in familiar ways. The room is quiet except for their breathing, and the beat of his heart loud in his own ears.

Gavin rests his forehead on Geoff's chest, panting heavily. His legs are shaking, and he's pretty sure he's only holding up thanks to Geoff's gentle grip on his hips. Michael pats his thigh soothingly, adding a second finger carefully. He thrusts them in and out slowly, crooking them to scratch along Gavin's prostate. The blond squirms, a low whimper escaping his throat. Michael starts scissoring, widening his hole in preparation for something much bigger.

The anticipation is driving him crazy.

The bathroom door opens just as Michael inserts one more finger, the three digits filling Gavin enticingly. He swallows, a strangled groan cutting off halfway as his eyes zero in on Ryan trailing into their bedroom after Ray. The Latino flops onto the bed next to Jack, stretching out on his side and propping his head up on his hand. But Gavin only has eyes for Ryan, as the tall man stalks towards him stark naked. His mouth waters as his gaze drags down the muscular chest to the narrow hips and the erection hanging heavily between his boyfriend's legs.

Michael's fingers slip free, leaving his hole quivering around thin air. Gavin whines involuntarily, but Michael just shushes him and presses a kiss to his spine. The blond doesn't have much time to notice his boi moving away as Geoff gently lowers him down, capturing his mouth in a lazy kiss. Gavin's cock twitches as it comes to rest next to Geoff's clothed semi, his hole squeezing down on the emptiness.

He wishes he could just _move_ , but the drug coursing through his veins has all of his muscles relaxed, only twitching now and then. Gavin doesn't have much control left over his own body, and it should scare him. Would scare him, if he weren't in bed with his loving partners, who would always watch out for him and his comfort. So instead of panicking, Gavin embraces the limpness. Let's Geoff, and then Ryan, manhandle him until he's lying on his back, Geoff propped up underneath him, holding him steady.

Geoff's hands slide under his thighs, holding on gently as he spreads them for Gavin. The head of Ryan's cock is pushing against his slick entrance, and Gavin whines. The blond's chest heaves, pupils dilated and lips swollen, utterly helpless in his boyfriends' hands to do with as they wish. Gavin's heart is beating hard in his chest. Ryan cups his cheek, bumping their noses together, and Gavin's lips quirk up.

“You're sure?” he asks again, pecking a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Very,” Gavin whispers huskily, leaning into the touch.

Ryan sinks in slowly, carefully. Gavin groans, the steady drag against his prostrate causing his cock to twitch. Geoff's mustache scratches his throat, and Gavin lets his head fall back on the older man's shoulder, closing his eyes. Geoff chuckles, sucking on his shoulder, and the Brit gasps, one hand flopping up to grab sloppily at Geoff's head, trying to hold him close. He nearly hits Geoff in the nose, before his fingers curl into dark hair.

Ryan bottoms out, pressing a kiss to Gavin's forehead. The blond utters a curse, squirming. Ryan stifles a groan, leaning over his shoulder in search of Geoff's lips. Their boss meets him halfway, and Gavin can only whimper sandwiched between them.

As they break their kiss, Geoff starts lavishing attention on Gavin's ear and throat, nibbling and sucking on the sensitive skin. Ryan turns to capture the blond's mouth in turn, tongue darting in as he takes control of the kiss. He's thrusting gently into the blond, going far too slow. Gavin relaxes, letting his mouth drop open for easier access, but otherwise remains passive as his boyfriends ravish him.

Ryan, observant as he is, notices immediately.

“Hmm,” Ryan hums, a hand trailing down his chest. He stops rocking into Gavin, and the blond whimpers softly in protest. “You're enjoying this, aren't you? Lying here, helpless, at our mercy, to do with as we please. You like that, don't you? Always had a submissive streak to you, should have noticed that sooner.”

His hand darts up and wraps around Gavin's throat loosely. Michael makes a noise of protest to the side, but Ray shushes him. The blond's eyes track the movement sluggishly, and he makes a surprised noise. Geoff presses a kiss just above where Ryan's thumb is stroking his skin thoughtfully.

“Such a good boy,” Ryan croons, and Gavin whimpers, licking his lips. The older man starts thrusting into him suddenly, hard, and Gavin moans, a long, drawn-out sound. Geoff's fingers are digging into his thighs.

“You're just going to lay there and take it. Just like that. Take whatever we give you. We're going to use you, gonna take turns, and once everyone is through with you and you're sweaty and filthy I will take you again, and you're gonna just lie there and enjoy it like the twink you are.”

Gavin keens, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure, body shaking with exertion. His skin is covered in sweat, slick against Ryan's as the other bends down to press their chests together and steal another kiss. It's like a fog has lifted from his mind, and Gavin is hyper-aware of every small movement, every little thing his lover is doing. He closes his eyes and lets the warmth overwhelm him, little shocks running through his system, making his body twitch now and then, but completely unable to move a muscle voluntarily.

He hears Ryan murmur encouragement and praise against his skin, can feel Geoff picking up the rhythm as he breathes into Gavin's ear, sweet words that he can't make out against the white noise. It's like the world just vanishes, except for the little sparks that are his boyfriends' hands and lips on his body, Ryan's cock buried deep inside him, and he blanks out for a moment. Warmth floods through his body, spreading from his groin and chest outward, and Gavin thinks he's smiling, but he's not sure.

It takes a while for the world to filter back in. When he comes to, Gavin is lying on his side, arms wrapped firmly around his waist. Hands are running over his body – strong with rough calluses on his chest, delicate with long nails on his leg – and Michael's face is right in front of him, watching him through half-lidded eyes.

“Hey, boi,” Gavin croaks, clearing his throat. Michael smiles and leans in, pecking him on the lips.

“Hey, my boi,” he responds softly, reaching up to stroke along his cheek. Gavin closes his eyes and enjoys the moment for as long as it lasts. “How're you feeling?”

“Good. Real good,” Gavin replies and opens his eyes again. He knows his other lovers are listening in, can feel it in the way the breath on his neck stops, how everything quiets down. “Content. Safe.”

There's some rustling behind him, and then Ryan is leaning over from behind, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Good. Try and get some sleep, then,” the older man says and smiles down at him. Gavin grins back languidly. “Wake one of us if you need anything. Anything at all.”

Gavin hums his agreement and snuggles back down into the pillow. With Geoff wrapped around him from behind, Michael curling into his chest, and Ryan's fingers entwining with his, Ray and Jack just beyond them on the same bed, he feels on top of the world. Gavin closes his eyes, burying his nose into Michael's curls and listens to his boyfriends' and girlfriend's breathing evening out.


End file.
